Deseo Inesperado y Sorprendente
by xpsych0des
Summary: *Love Live no me pertenece* Umi, Nico, Rin, Honoka y Eri piden un deseo. Un deseo que cambiará sus vidas y también sus relaciones con sus demás amigas. ¿Cómo lo enfrentarán?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

.

.

Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi. Tengo 16 años y voy a la escuela Otonokizaka, que es sólo para chicas. Muchas chicas en esta escuela han intentado acercarse a mí de una manera romántica, pero soy demasiado densa y torpe como para darme cuenta de eso.. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Pues eso está claro. Nozomi me ha hecho bromas sobre eso muchas veces.. pero, honestamente, las cosas románticas no llaman mi atención.. o eso pensaba. La verdad es que, hacia unos años atrás, el amor nunca había llegado a mí, y tal vez haya pensando que nunca llegaría, pero me di cuenta de que sólo necesitaba esperar... porque yo, Sonoda Umi, estoy enamorada, y no es de un chico precisamente.. es de una chica.. ¿y qué es peor que eso? Fácil. Esa chica de la que estoy enamorada.. es una de mis mejores amigas, Minami Kotori. Ella es la chica que se ha robado mi corazón. Ella es la responsable de todo lo que está ocurriendo en mí.. No, espera, ¡no puedo echarle la culpa a Kotori por mis estúpidos sentimientos..! Aunque, igual es su culpa por no prestarme atención.. ¡No, demonios! ¡Umi, por Dios! Kotori nunca podría sentir algo por otra chica. No es su culpa, soy yo la depravada.. ¿¡Por qué es tan complicado!? ... Agh, desearía poder acercarme a ella y estar también en su corazón...

.

.

Me llamo Yazawa Nico. Tengo 17 años y soy una completa idiota. ¿Por qué lo soy? Porque soy una chica que está estúpidamente enamorada de la persona con la que siempre pelea, por eso soy una idiota.. ¿Saben? Si ya de por sí es complicado hablar con la persona que amas, en mi caso, más que complicado, es IMPOSIBLE. ¡No podemos estar ni un minuto sin lanzarnos insultos! ¡Ella es tan desagradable! ... Pero aún así la amo.. ja, ja, ja. Es tonto, ¿no? Estar enamorada de una chica y además pelear con ella todo el tiempo. Me gustaría tener una conversación normal con ella algún día.. Me gustaría poder confesarle lo que siento sin que ella me mire como un bicho raro. Pero, aunque me confesara, no tendría oportunidad igualmente. Ella viene de una familia muy rara.. es decir, ¡Son millonarios! Y no hace falta adivinar que ella debe estar comprometida con algún idiota.. ¡y todo porque es la maldita heredera de ese asqueroso hospital! ¡Ahh, demonios! ¿¡Por qué eres tan complicada, Nishikino Maki!? Me haces daño.. y ni cuenta te das..

.

.

Me llamo Hoshizora Rin. Tengo 15 años ¡y amo el ramen! Bueno, no quería decir eso.., je, je. ¡La verdad es que, me encantan los deportes! Soy muy enérgica, o al menos eso me dicen todas las chicas de μ's.

Se suponía que yo iba a entrar al club de deporte, pero Kayochin se moría de ganas de ser una _school idol_. Así que me dije, si mi Kayochin quería ser parte de Muse, yo también lo sería. ¡No dejaría sola a Kayochin nunca!

Desde el día en que se unió al grupo, ella siempre sonríe. Me encanta verla sonreír, me hace sentir un cálido sentimiento.. aunque hay veces ese sentimiento se sale de control. Aveces, cuando Kayochin se junta con Maki-chan a solas, ese sentimiento de calidez se desvanece.. y es reemplazado con un molesto sentimiento. Un sentimiento que no me deja tranquila hasta ver a mi Kayochin de nuevo. Sólo conmigo.

Le he preguntado a Nozomi-chan qué puede significar ese sentimiento, pero ella me dice que debo descubrirlo por mí misma... De verdad me gustaría saber qué es.

.

.

Me llamo Ayase Eri. Tengo 17 años y soy una chica totalmente estricta.. bueno, tal vez no "totalmente", pero sí lo soy la mayor parte del tiempo. Me gusta mucho la danza. De pequeña, era una de las mejores bailarinas de ballet. Tengo muchos trofeos y medallas de mis bailes. La verdad, me gustaría volver a bailar ballet.. pero ya no atrae mi atención. Ahora que estoy en μ's, es más divertido bailar, puesto que todas nos divertimos mucho practicando la coreografía y todo eso. Siempre que Honoka hace algún paso mal, cae de cara al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la nariz. Umi y yo siempre la regañamos.. bueno, a veces Umi se pasa de la raya y la regaña mucho más de lo necesario, pero Kotori siempre está ahí para detenerla.

Y así como Kotori logra calmar a Umi, Nozomi lo hace conmigo. Es gracioso como Nozomi es la única que logra hacer que cambie mi opinión. Que me divierta y no sea una "agua fiestas", como ella dice aveces.

Honestamente, aprecio mucho a Nozomi. Ella fue quien reunió a Muse, en primer lugar. Además de que ella fue quien me habló primero. Esa vez que nos encontramos en la escalera. Fue quien me hizo cambiar mi actitud de una buena manera. Ella me apoyó en todos los asuntos de mi abuela y Rusia. Ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, en mi segunda hermana que nunca tuve. Ella es muy importante para mí.. porque, además de todo lo anterior.. ella fue quien me enseñó a amar..

.

.

Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka. Tengo 16 años y bueno.. ¡y soy líder del grupo de _school idols_ llamado μ's! ¡Así es! El grupo μ's, que fue creado para salvar la escuela Otonokizaka. De hecho, la escuela ya fue salvada gracias al grupo... pero a nosotras nos gustó mucho ser _school idols_ , así que decidimos serlo hasta que las de tercero se gradúen, ¡y aún falta un año para que eso pase! ¡Qué genial! Je, je, je... Y bueno... también me gusta el pan y... mi familia tiene una tienda de dulces..

... ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KIRA TSUBASA! ¡AYUDA!

.

.

 **Gracias por leer este prólogo. xD**

 **Por cierto, no quise ofender a ninguna chica lesbiana. Lo escrito aquí es sólo para que la historia vaya bien.. y si alguna chica se ofendió, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.**

 **Bueno, ahora a esperar que la inspiración llegue a mí de nuevo. xd**

 **Pd: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, no querrás despertar algún día y ya no ser tú. :v**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	2. Umi ¿kun?

**Capítulo 1: Umi... ¿kun?**

.

.

 **Umi PDV:**

Era de mañana. Me dirigía a la escuela a paso lento, pues aún era muy temprano. Iba sola, no podía ir con Honoka ni Kotori... con especialmente Kotori. No podía mirarla ni a los ojos después de darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Al principio, creí que era solo cariño o admiración. Es decir, Kotori ha sido mi mejor amiga junto con Honoka desde muy pequeñas, era obvio que sintiera ese cariño de amigas.. pero me di cuenta de que, cuando estaba con Kotori, era muy diferente a cuando estaba con Honoka. A Honoka siempre le digo que no en todo. La regaño por no prestar atención en clases o por llegar tarde a las prácticas. Por Honoka siento un "amor maternal". Porque aveces siento que la trato como si fuera mi hija. En serio. Pero con Kotori todo cambia. A ella no puedo replicarle nada. No puedo regañarla. No puedo decirle que no. Ella siempre me suplica poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito y haciendo un tierno puchero... ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa cara? Uff... estoy totalmente amaestrada por mi amiga... Qué vergonzoso.

Estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni cuenta me di que ya había llegado a la escuela. Pensé que había ido a paso lento... Cómo sea. Decidí ir al salón del club para pasar el rato hasta que comenzaran las clases. Me senté en unas de las sillas y me dispuse a leer un libro. El libro trataba de un chico que peleaba por el amor de una de sus mejores amigas. La chica no se daba cuenta de que el chico tenía sentimientos por ella, por lo que el chico decide pedir un deseo. Su deseo era que la chica se fijara en él. El deseo era egoísta y tenía sus consecuencias.  
Después de un rato de leer, me entraron las ganas de ir al baño... es más, creo que me haría en la misma silla. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo!? Cómo sea, eso no importa ahora. Me levanté como una bala, y salí corriendo hacia el baño.

.

.

Así está mucho mejor... Suspiré y salí del baño. Me lavé las manos y me miré al espejo que estaba arriba del lavamanos.

-Aaah, Umi, ¿qué vas a hacer? -me dije a mí misma-. Aunque sepas que Kotori no te va a corresponder los sentimientos, debes ser valiente y decírselo.

En ese momento, recordé el libro que estaba leyendo. Tal vez si pido un deseo... No, es ridículo. Miré mis manos y volví a pensarlo. .. Bueno, hacerlo una vez no hace mal a nadie. Cerré mis ojos y susurré mi tan egoísta deseo.

-Desearía encontrar la manera en que Kotori correspondiera mis sentimientos... -después de eso, abrí los ojos y me miré al espejo nuevamente. Me sentí bien.

Me alejé del lavamanos y saqué algo de papel para secarme las manos. En lo que me secaba las manos, sentí que mi ropa comenzaba a apretarse. Fue raro, pero decidí ignorarlo. Tiré el papel al basurero y cerré mis ojos otra vez. Necesitaba pensar... Qué haría con Koto-

-¡KYAAAA! ¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí, pervertido!? -gritó una chica, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿P-pervertido...? ¿A qué te refieres...?

-¡Llamaré a la directora para que te saquen de aquí! -Y entonces salió corriendo, dejándome llena de dudas.

-¿Qué le pasa? -decidí ir hacia el espejo y sacarme de mi estado dubitativo-. " _¿Por qué dijo pervertido? Estoy en el baño de damas... y soy una dama..._ " -pensé.

-¿¡QUÉ ME PASÓ!? -me sorprendí, y mucho. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿¡Por qué de repente era un hombre!? ¿Es acaso un sueño?

Levanté mi mano hacia mi boca y la mordí para confirmar mis dudas. ¡No es un sueño! ¿Acaso fue el deseo que pedí? ¿¡Qué hago ahora!?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo del baño. Corría por los pasillos, dejando a mi espalda miles de caras curiosas. Entré a la primera sala que encontré, y cerré la puerta para que nadie entrara.

-¿Q-qué me ha pasado...? Esto es imposible... ¡No puedo sólo convertirme en hombre así como así! -estaba desesperada. Necesitaba un explicación y rápido, pero sabía que nadie me la daría si seguía aquí encerrada.

-Será sólo mi cara la que se ha transformado... Sí... seguro es eso. -comencé a tocar mi cuerpo, para darme cuenta de que ya no tenía pechos. Mi cara palideció. Con temor, bajé mi mano hasta mi entrepierna. Me quedé sin aliento. Era un hecho... era un hombre.

-N-necesito que alguien me explique por qué estoy así... ¿pero quién podría? ... ¡Nozomi! -sin siquiera pensarlo, abrí la puerta de golpe, y corrí por los pasillos por segunda vez en busca de mi sabia _senpai_.

.

.

Después de casi 30 minutos, al fin pude divisar a Nozomi en la entrada de la escuela. Venía sola... gracias al cielo. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé de los hombros.

-¡Nozomi, ayúdame! -grité desesperada. Debí haber parecido un psicópata.

-Eh... P-perdona, ¿quién eres? -Nozomi me miró con miedo y algo extrañada. Pues claro, quién no miraría así a alguien que se acerca corriendo como un loco. Qué idiota soy.

-¡Soy Umi! ¡Sonoda Umi! Por favor, ayúdame. ¡No sé qué me está pasando!

-¿U-Umi? Ara... si no fuera porque te pareces un montón a la Umi-chan mujer, no te hubiera creído. -Nozomi abrió los ojos más de lo normal-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Ese es el problema Nozomi, ¡no sé qué me pasó! -grité llamando la atención de varias chicas que pasaban a nuestro lado-. E-eh... ¿podemos hablar en el salón del club? -pregunté algo avergonzada. Nozomi asintió.

 **Ya en el salón del club.**

-Así que no sabes qué pudo haberme pasado. Qué mal. -me decepcioné.

-Perdona, Umi-cha- ... Umi-kun. -la miré enojada, pero ella sólo me sonrió.

-Mmm, Umi-kun, ¿podrías dejar de exponer tu intimidad? De verdad eres un pervertido. -pude jurar que me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

-¡L-lo siento! Es que no tengo nada que ponerme...

-Puedo prestarte mi uniforme de Educación Física, si quieres.

-Sí, por favor. Gracias, Nozomi. -ella me entregó el uniforme que sacó de su bolso. ¿Pero cómo haría ella Educación Física ahora? No puede hacer con falda.

-¿Cómo harás Educación Física, Nozomi? Dudo que te dejen hacerlo con falda.

-Después le pediré a Elicchi que me preste uno de sus uniformes. Siempre trae dos, por si pasa algo.

-Ya veo... E-ehh... ¿Nozomi? -ella me miró en silencio, dejando que continuara-. ¿P-p-puedes mirar hacia otro lado m-mientras me cambio?

-Ara, ara. Pero yo quería ver el cuerpo musculoso y bien tonificado de Umi-kun.

-¡N-Nozomi! -me tapé la cara, lleno de vergüenza.

-Je, je, je. Sólo bromeo, Umi-kun~

.

.

-Ya está. -terminé de cambiarme. Me sentía más cómoda... bueno, más cómodo. Me volteé hacia Nozomi, que no dejaba de mirarme. Me puse algo nervioso y al parecer ella lo notó.

-No te pongas nervioso, Umi-kun. Sólo pensaba que, ahora que eres hombre, tu voz suena mucho más profunda, y eso es sexy. -está confirmado, acabo de morir.

-¡Q-qué cosas dices, N-Nozomi! ¡M-moou, d-deja de burlarte de mí! -me sonrojé nuevamente.

-Je, je, je. Relájate... Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué harás ahora? O sea... esta escuela es sólo para chicas... y tú ya no eres una chica. ¿Adónde irás? -no había pensado en eso... tal vez debería quedarme en el salón del club por el resto del día... pero al llegar a casa mis padres no me reconocerán y posiblemente llamen a la policía pensando en que soy un secuestrador. ¿Debo decirle la verdad a mis padres o...?

-N-Nozomi... no quiero sonar desesperado pero.., ¿podría quedarme en tu casa hasta que vuelva a la normalidad? ¡Te juro que pagaré la mitad de los gastos! ¡Por favor! -rogué.

-Wou, wou, Umi-kun... claro que puedes quedarte pero, ¿qué pasará con tus padres?

-Yo me encargaré de eso, Nozomi, no te preocupes. -le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con algo de vergüenza-. Gracias, Nozomi.

-No tienes por qué agradecer. -nos separamos del abrazo y entonces ella miró uno de mis brazos. No sabía muy bien que hacía, pero la expresión de su rostro no demostraba nada bueno.

-Ara, Umi-kun, las clases de danza, el kendo y el arco te han sentado muy bien. -dijo ella, mientras apretaba uno de mis bíceps que, gracias a lo anterior dicho, estaba muy bien formado.

-N-Nozomi, no hagas eso... -murmuré, pero ella seguía tocando partes de mi cuerpo. Sé que ella hace esto solo para molestarme, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea muy incómodo-. D-deja de hacer eso. Se siente raro.

-Ara, ¿acaso Umi-kun se está excitan-"

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! -se escuchó un fuerte grito detrás de nosotros. Una persona había entrado sin siquiera tocar antes... y vaya forma de entrar-. ¡Demonios! Estas niñatas son tan molestas. -esa voz... se parece a... No puede ser, ¿acaso ella también?

-¿N-Nico-chan...? -habló la pelimorada a mi lado. Al parecer ella también pensó lo mismo.

La nombrada se volteó y así pudimos ver que no nos habíamos equivocado. Era Nico... pero ahora ella también era un hombre.

-Nozomi... ¡Tú...! ¿Qué diablos me hiciste? ¡Juro que te mataré! -el pelinegro enfurecido se abalanzó sobre Nozomi, pero yo logré tomarlo en brazos antes de que la tocara.

-¡Suéltame tú! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Si ayudaste a Nozomi te mataré junto a ella!

-¡Nico, cálmate! ¡Soy Umi! -el pelinegro dejó de forcejear y me miró sorprendido. Él no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra. Creo que debo explicarle-. Nico, yo...

-... ¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ!? ¿¡C-CÓMO!? ¿¡P-POR QUÉ!? ... ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS!? -creo que acabo de romper a Nico.


	3. ¡El súper Idol Yazawa Nico-kun!

**Capítulo 2: ¡El súper Idol Yazawa Nico-kun!**

.

.

 **Nico PDV:**

Estaba sorprendida. ¿Él era Umi...? ¿Por qué ella es un hombre? No, espera, ¿¡por qué somos hombres!? No entiendo...

Tomé al peliazul de los hombros y comencé a sacudirlo con todas mi fuerzas. Esto tenía que ser un maldito sueño.

-¿¡Cómo que eres Umi!? -lo miré dubitativo-. ¡Umi es una chica! ¡Y tú eres un hombre! -él me tomó de las muñecas y me miró enojado.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Tal vez sea un hombre, pero tú también lo eres y sé que eres Nico.

Bueno, ella tiene razón. -Demonios, Umi, ¿sabes qué nos pasó?

-No Nico, no tengo idea. Es por eso que estoy con Nozomi. Quería preguntarle si sabía algo, pero al parecer tampoco sabe.

-Nozomi, ¿acaso es alguna de tus bromas? Porque si es así, juro que...

-Nico, no es ninguna de mis bromas. No soy maga. No sé cómo cambiar de sexo a las personas.

Tiene sentido... Maldita sea, odio que ella tenga razón pero... si Nozomi no es la responsable, ¿quién lo es?

-Ugh, cómo digas...

-Nicocchi... ¿desde hace cuánto que estás así? -miré a Nozomi y me puse a pensar. Todo esto empezó cuando fui a la cafetería por algo de comer.

-Hoy, al llegar me fui directo a la cafetería para comer algo... -comencé.

 _._

 _._

 _FlashBack._

 _._

 _._

Ugh... qué hambre. Eso me pasa por no desayunar. Qué idiota eres, Yazawa Nico.

Había llegado a la escuela temprano, como de costumbre. Al salir de casa tan rápido -aún no entiendo por qué salí tan apresurada-, no me percaté que iba con el estómago vacío. Mi estómago rugía. Necesitaba comer algo, ahora. Fui a la cafetería lo más rápido que pude, y pedí un juguito de caja con un sándwich. Ya me daba igual mezclar comidas distintas.

Al pagar la comida, fui a sentarme a una de las mesas más cercanas. Me dispuse a comer mi preciado desayuno. Comí como si no hubiera comido en siglos.

Mientras comía, me puse a pensar sobre las prácticas que habíamos tenido últimamente. Todas estaban muy distraídas. Unas más que otras... Por ejemplo; Rin y Hanayo estaban actuando muy raro. Cuando Hanayo trataba de acercarse a Rin, esta se alejaba nerviosa. Por otro lado, Kotori y Umi estaban actuando más cariñosas de lo normal... De seguro tienen algo esas dos. Nozomi y Eri seguían igual... eso me pareció extraño.

Por último, Honoka estaba comenzando a saltarse la mayoría de los ensayos. Siempre tenía escusas para irse temprano. ¿Y ella era nuestra líder? Era obvio que la gran Nico-Ni tenía que hacerse cargo de Muse. Nico siempre es puntual.

Miré a mí alrededor. Se había llenado un poco el lugar. Veía muchas cabelleras de distintos colores por todos lados, pero una cabellera en específico llamó mi atención. Una hermosa y brillante cabellera de color rojo intenso robó mi mirada.

-Maki... -murmuré. Allí estaba ella. La persona que se apropió de mis pensamientos. La persona que me tenía confundida. La persona que me enamoró... Demonios, Maki, ¿por qué me haces sentir esto? Te odio, pero también te amo. ¡Ahh, voy a explotar!

Desvié mi mirada de ella. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacer que me ames? Desearía que todo fuera más sencillo... Desearía que me pusieras atención.

Me paré de mi asiento, dejando la comida en la mesa. De repente se me había ido el apetito. Miré mi reloj de mano y me percaté de que aún faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases. Me giré por última vez hacia Maki y me encontré con su mirada, pero su mirada era distinta. Sus ojos expresaban terror... ¿acaso ese miedo era por mí? Traté de acercarme a ella, pero ella retrocedió al instante. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Maki-chan, ¿qué-

-¡Un chico! -gritó una de las niñatas del lugar mientras me señalaba.

-¿Qué?, ¿dónde? -me volteé y miré detrás de mí. No había ningún chico. De seguro sólo me jugaban una estúpida broma.

-¿¡Cómo que dónde!? ¡Si el chico eres tú, idiota! -ahora me gritaba la pelirroja de ojos rasgados. ¿Ella también se burlaba de mí?

-¡Para con tu chiste de mal gusto, Maki-chan! ¡Aquí no hay ningún chico!

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

¿Qué está diciendo esta idiota?

-¡Sal de aquí, antes de que te echen a patadas! -gritó otra.

-¿Sacarme a patadas? -murmuré. Esto ya era extraño.

Sin dudarlo, tomé lo primero que encontré en la mesa, que resultó ser una cuchara, y vi mi extraño reflejo en él. No podía creerlo. Maki y las demás no bromeaban... ¿¡Qué diablos me pasó!?

Con temor salí corriendo. Corrí por todo el maldito instituto. En el camino, me topé con varias compañeras de mi clase que no dejaban de torturarme con sus preguntas. Preguntas que ni yo mismo podía responderme porque, ¡no sé qué diablos me pasó!

Al final llegué al salón del club, y conmigo, una "manada" de chicas. Me habían estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato. Necesito alejarme de estas locas.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz! -grité antes de entrar al salón. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y traté de recuperar el aliento. Siento que corrí una maratón.

-¿N-Nico-chan...? -escuché decir... esperen... esa voz... Nozomi... ¡De seguro tú eres la responsable de esta pesadilla! Me volteé y miré a Nozomi con un enojo muy notable. A su lado estaba un peliazul que no logré reconocer.

-Nozomi... ¡Tú...! ¿¡Qué diablos me hiciste!? ¡Juro que te mataré! -enfurecido, me abalancé sobre Nozomi, pero el peliazul me tomó de los hombros antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera tocarla.

-¡Suéltame tú! ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Si ayudaste a Nozomi te mataré junto a ella!

-¡Nico, cálmate! ¡Soy Umi! -dejé de forcejear y lo miré sorprendido. Traté de decir algo, pero no logré articular ninguna palabra-. Nico, yo-

-... ¿¡QUE TÚ QUÉ!? ¿¡C-CÓMO!? ¿¡P-POR QUÉ!? ... ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS!? -confirmado, mi mente acaba de explotar.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin FlashBack._

 _._

 _._

-¡Pero yo no pedí ser un hombre, pedí poder conquistar a Maki-chan!

-Sí... y yo... Yo pedí que Kotori se fijara en mí... -lo sabía, entre estas dos había algo más que amistad.

-Chicos, tal vez me equivoque pero, creo que están así porque les dieron la oportunidad de poder estar con Kotori-chan y Maki-chan. -dijo Nozomi.

-¿La oportunidad? Eso suena como un cuento de hadas. -gimoteé.

-Tal vez sí pero, piénsalo, Nicocchi. Eras mujer, ahora hombre, y a Maki le gustan los hombres... Bueno, eso creo. Esta es tu oportunidad, su oportunidad. -dijo la tetona señalándonos a Umi y a mí.

-Creo que tienes razón... Espera, ¿cómo que crees si a Maki le gustan los hombres?

-Je, je, Nicocchi, porque nunca la he visto con algún chico y también porque nunca ha tenido pareja... y...

-Ugh... ya entendí. -ella sólo se rió de mi reacción.

-Por cierto, Nicocchi... -la miré y esperé a que hablara.

-...La cafetería es un lugar muy extraño para cambiar de aspecto. ¿Acaso querías que Maki-chan te viera y pudieras coquetear con ella? Ara.

-¡Q-qué! ¡No digas estupideces, Nozomi! Agh... ¡Odio ser un hombre! -cómo podía Nozomi bromear en estos momentos.

-Vamos, Nicocchi, dudo que sea tan malo.

-¡Es que tú no sabes qué es llevar esta cosa colgando entre tus piernas! -señalé mi entrepierna.

-Nico tiene razón... -concordó conmigo Umi.

-Hm... Ya veo... ¿Qué se siente tener esa cosa? ¿Ya han experimentado fantasías sexuales con sus lindos amores? ¿Qué se siente estar excita-

-¡N-NOZOMI! -grité al unísono con Umi. Esta pechugona... la voy a matar.

-Perdón, perdón... -rodeé mis ojos y miré la hora de mi reloj, faltaban sólo unos pocos minutos para que tocaran el timbre... Pero, no puedo ir a clases ahora, no así. Después de pensar mucho, opté por no ir a casa hoy, mi mamá y hermanos no me creerían si les digo que soy Nico. Pero, ¿dónde me quedaría? Miré a Nozomi y me decidí en preguntarle lo que menos quería en el mundo...

-Nozomi... -ella posó su mirada en mí-. Verás... no puedo ir a casa así y... no tengo adónde ir.

-Hmm~ ¿y qué sugieres que haga~?

-¿D-de verdad me harás decirlo? Diablos... me preguntaba si tú... me dejarías quedarme en tu apartamento...

-Ara, ¿acaso Nicocchi quiere dormir conmigo~?

-¡Eso es lo que menos quiero hacer! Agh... ¿¡me dejarás o no!? Si no quieres, puedo irme a otro lado.

-Tranquilo, Nicocchi, claro que puedes quedarte en mi departamento, después de todo, Umi-kun también se quedará. -el susodicho se sonrojó un poco.

-¿E-en serio? ¡Gracias, Nozomi! -la abracé, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Vaya, es poco usual verte sonrojada, ¿acaso el gran Nico-Ni te ha hecho sentir nerviosa? -pregunté con todo el orgullo del mundo.

-N-no, es sólo que... es raro ahora que me abrazas siendo hombre. Se siente distinto.

-Je, je, je. Me aprovecharé mucho de eso... -nos separamos y miré de reojo a Umi-. Umi, creo que debemos irnos ahora, falta poco para que empiecen las clases.

-¡S-sí! -se puso a mi lado-. D-después te devuelvo tu uniforme, Nozomi.

-Seguro, Umi-kun, que tengan buen día~ -Y salimos del salón.

Nos fuimos rápido a la casa de Nozomi. El trayecto era algo largo así que, pensé en que podría dialogar un poco con el peliazul.

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme de Nozomi?

-Y-yo... No sabía qué ponerme... a-así que le pedí prestado su buzo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hmm... ¿Qué se siente usar su ropa? -pregunté con toda la "inocencia" del mundo, pero al parecer él me mal interpretó.

-¡Q-q-qué clase de pregunta es esa! ¡Qué indecente! -gritó avergonzado. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan rojo, excepto cuando Kotori se le acercaba más de la cuenta.

-¡N-no me refería a eso, mal pensado!

 **Nico Fin PDV.**

.

.

En la tarde...

-¿Dónde están Umi-chan y Nico-chan, nya? -preguntó la chica con complejos de gato.

-Bueno, ellas... se fueron a casa. No se sentían muy bien, así que... ya saben. -mintió la _Miko_. No podía decirles a las chicas lo que en realidad había ocurrido, no aún.

-¿Eh? ¿Umi-chan está bien? ¿Por qué no nos avisó a Kotori y a mí? -reclamó una pelijengibre-. Lo mejor será que después de clases vayamos a verla, ¿cierto, Kotori-

-¡NO! -" _¿Por qué gritas, Nozomi?"_ -Se cuestionó la Miko al ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenían sus _kohai-_. Q-quiero decir... Ella dijo que no quería visitas. Lo siento. -dijo ella al ver los rostros decepcionados de Kotori y Honoka.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué hay de Nico-chan? -esta vez, preguntaba la _tsundere_ -. ¿Ella quiere visitas? ¡N-no es que me importe ni nada por el estilo...!

-Ara, Maki-chan, ¿pretendías visitar a Nicocchi? Qué linda.

-¡N-no es eso! E-es sólo que... y-yo... ¡Agh, olvídalo!

-Maki-chan, deberías ser más honesta, nya...

-¡Cállate, Rin!

-¡Nyaa! ¡No me mates! -gritó la gatita escondiéndose detrás de Hanayo-. Kayochin, dile algo, nya.

-Rin-chan... -soltó su amiga de la infancia, mientras veía todo con una gota en la sien. Las demás se rieron y disfrutaron el resto del día haciéndole bromas a Maki.

.

.

 _OMAKE:_

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó débilmente Nico.

-Esperar a que Nozomi llegue... -respondió aburrido el peliazul.

-Pero aún falta mucho.

-Pues entonces no sé. -se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro.

-Y si hablamos de...

-¿De...?

-¿Por qué te gusta Kotori? -soltó de la nada el _idol_ número uno del mundo.

-B-bueno, e-ella es amable, dulce y tierna. Me encanta su sonrisa, y sus ojos, y su cabello... me gusta todo de ella. -finalizó él-. ¿Y a ti por qué te gusta Maki?

-E-eso no te incumbe. -el peliazul lo miró divertido.

-Deberías ser más honesto.

-¿A-ah sí? ¡Pues tú deberías ser menos torpe y denso!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de torpeza!

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde, discutiendo de por quién era más torpe. Era obvio que no había ganador pues, Nico y Umi... de verdad son muy torpes, o bueno, idiotas.

.

.

 **Respuesta a Review de danielglark:** **La portada la hice yo misma UwUr por si las dudas.**

 **...**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron el prólogo y el primer capítulo. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, tenía el capítulo escrito hace rato, pero no podía subirlo porque no me dejaron usar el pc. Tal vez pase lo mismo con el cap. siguiente.. Sorry :''v**

 **Lamento cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical. Al escribir en celular se me pasan algunas cosas. (No lo escribo desde el pc porque no suelo usarlo mucho xD).**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	4. Problemas y más problemas

**Kotori PDV:**

Estaba un tanto preocupada por Umi-chan. Nozomi nos había dicho que ella y Nico tuvieron que irse temprano. Al parecer no se sentían muy bien. Me parece un poco extraño que Umi-chan empezara a sentirse mal así de repente, y se me es más extraño que no nos haya avisado ni a Honoka ni a mí. Por un pequeño momento, sentí que no nos tenía confianza... pero sé que no es así.

Iba caminando con Honoka hacia la casa de Umi-chan, nos pusimos de acuerdo en ir a verla y verificar si estaba bien.

—Honoka-chan, ¿qué crees que le haya pasado a Umi-chan? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, Kotori-chan, pero es muy inusual que ella se vaya así como así —respondió mi amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza seguido de un sonido afirmativo. —¿Y si le pasó algo malo y no quiere decirnos? Recuerda cómo es Umi-chan.

—Entonces hay que preguntarle directamente qué tiene, Kotori-chan. Y si no nos dice, ¡la obligaremos! —sonreí un poco al escuchar eso. Es bueno saber que Honoka está siendo optimista, pero de verdad estoy preocupada—. Ya llegamos, Kotori-chan —detuve mis pasos y me concentré en la puerta del _dojo_. Vi a mi amiga abrir la puerta y entrar con rapidez. Yo seguí sus pasos e hice lo mismo. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de los padres de Umi-chan, pero no había nada más que solo chicas entrenando.

—Kotori-chan, ya vuelvo —dijo Honoka antes de correr hacia una de las habitaciones del _dojo_. Hice una mueca confundida, ¿adónde iba Honoka?

Busqué con mi mirada a alguien con quién hablar y me encontré con una chica que venía seguido al dojo, Takeda-san. Ignoré por completo que ella estuviera entrenando con su arco.

—¡Takeda-san! —grité para que fijara su atención en mí, haciendo que accidentalmente desviara su flecha—. Uh..., lo siento tanto, Takeda-san —exclamé avergonzada.

Ella dio un suspiro. —No te preocupes, Minami-san... ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Quería preguntarte acerca Umi-chan.

—¿Pasó algo con Sonoda-san?

—Ella se retiró temprano de la escuela y quería saber si la has visto por aquí. Es que de verdad estoy preocupada porque no avisó.

—Hm... lamento decepcionarte, pero no la he visto. ¿Hace cuánto rato que está desaparecida?

—Desde esta mañana, no sé a qué hora exactamente.

—Ya veo... Bueno, si la veo te avisaré. Espero que nada malo le haya pasado.

—También lo espero... Gracias de todas maneras -sonreí con amabilidad aunque en el fondo estaba ansiosa. Espero que Umi esté bien.

—¡Agh, demonios! ¡Nadie ha visto a Umi-chan! —escuché gritar a mis espaldas a Honoka-chan. No sé si sentirme bien o mal porque Honoka esté sintiendo lo mismo que yo; impaciencia.

—Honoka-chan... ¿a quién le preguntaste?

—Le pregunté a las chicas que practican junto a Umi-chan y dijeron que no la han visto llegar —levantó los hombros con aflicción y me miró con pesar—. ¿Qué te dijeron a ti?

—Lo mismo —ambas suspiramos con decepción y dirigimos nuestra mirada al suelo, como si este nos pudiera ayudar en algo. ¿Dónde podría estar Umi-chan?

 **Kotori Fin PDV.**

.

.

 **Umi PDV:**

Di un suspiro extenuado. Este día había sido un martirio... ¡Empezando por el simple hecho de que ahora soy un hombre! Dios, no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mí, de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo, ¡a mí!

Me sentía un poco incómodo, ya que tras lo ocurrido hoy día con mi cuerpo, me he visto obligado a venir a la casa de Nozomi para que nadie se entere, aunque si alguien se llegara a enterar tampoco me creería, pero no los culpo, yo tampoco le creería a alguien que me diga que por arte de magia cambió de sexo. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es la reacción de mis padres. ¿Me creerán? ¿Pensarán que soy un loco de primera? ¿Llamarán a la policia? Ay Dios...

—¿Qué pasa, Umi-chan? —se acerca a mí lado Nozomi—, te veo un poco afligido.

—Bueno, ¡sí! Estoy intentando procesar todo esto. Es simplemente increíble.

—Si yo fuera tú, reclamaría menos y avisaría a tus padres de tu paradero.

Demonios, tiene razón, no he dado señales de vida desde esta mañana... ¡Ay no! No le he mandado ningún mensaje a Kotori... Ahora creerá que no me importa. Con rapidez busco mi celular —Primero llamaré a mis padres...

—Umi... Estás olvidando una cosa —Nozomi me dedicó una mirada burlesca.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no dijiste que tenía que-

—Umi, tu voz es más grave. A quién sea que llames, no te reconocerá.

¡Demonios, tiene razón! ¡Ahhhh! Ser hombre es complicado. —Ya veo... ¿Entonces qué hago?

—¿Quieres que yo llame a tus padres?

—Me harías un gran favor. Gracias —le sonreí y le entregué mi celular

—No hay de qué. Todo sea por mi sexy amigo Umi —noté su tono burlesco y aún así me sonrojé como un tomate.

—¡N-Nozomi! Qué vergüenza...

—Qué delicado eres con algunas cosas, Umi —volteé y vi a Nico sentado en el sofá de Nozomi. Tenía sus piernas cruzadas, como si tuviera ganas de ir al baño.

—No soy yo, es que Nozomi es muy indecente.

—O tú eres muy exagerado —Nico me miró con seriedad.

—Cómo sea... ¿Ya le avisaste a tus padres que te quedarás aquí?

—No tengo mucho problema con eso. Suelo quedarme con Nozomi a veces, así que mi mamá no hace mucho drama.

Qué envidia... Ojalá mis padres fueran así.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre? —la reacción de Nico no era exactamente la que esperaba. Se puso tenso y su semblante se hizo más serio. Creo que metí la pata—. O-olvida mi pregunta.

—Necesito ir al baño —se levantó de golpe y se fue directo al cuarto de baño. Nico parecía conocer al revés y al derecho esta casa.

Miré por unos segundos la puerta del baño y procesé lo que había pasado. Creo que toqué un punto débil de Nico... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con su padre? Creo que debo disculpar-

—¡UMI! —sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteé con rapidez. Gracias al kendo, mis reflejos se agudizaron, por lo que ante cualquier amenaza, reacciono casi al instante—. Wow, wow, tranquilo fiera.

—Nozomi... Dios, no me asustes así —puse una mano en mi pecho—. Me dará un infarto.

—Perdón, perdón~ Solo venía a decirte que ya hablé con tus padres.

—¿Y qué pasó? —miré con miedo a Nozomi. Mis padres la conocían, pero no tanto como a Kotori y Honoka. Había un 99% de probabilidades de que no me dejaran quedarme. ¡Tengo miedo!

—Ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes, dijeron que no había problema en que te quedaras.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —di un suspiro de alivio—. Te lo agradezco mucho, Nozomi.

—No me lo agradezcas tanto, Umi... Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nicocchi?

—Oh, bueno... Se fue al baño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué fue? —se notaba a leguas que Nozomi planeaba una broma.

—No estoy seguro, pero lo más probable es que haya ido a... ya sabes, lo que hace uno cuando va al baño.

—¿Masturbarse? —dijo inocentemente mi pelimorada amiga.

—¡NOZOMI! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO! —no sé si aguantaré un día en esta casa. Nozomi, ¿por qué eres así?

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA! —Nozomi puso sus manos en su estómago y empezó a reír a carcajadas como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡No te rías, Nozomi! ¡Moou!

—Perdón, perdón, je... Tenía que decirlo. No dejaría perder una oportunidad como esa —dijo Nozomi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa—. Espera un momento... ¿Nico sabe manejar su situación?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes... Ahora tiene "eso" —dijo recalcando mucho la palabra—. ¿Cómo es que sabe lidiar con eso?

—Bueno, tengo un hermano menor, ¿sabes? Tengo que saber cómo funciona —interrumpió Nico mientras salía del baño. Con Nozomi nos quedamos mirándolo, específicamente cierto lugar—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Voy a morir de vergüenza... —murmuré a penas mientras tapaba mis ojos con mis manos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Nico parecía no entender.

—Nicocchi... Tienes un pequeño problema allí —Nozomi señaló la entrepierna de mi amigo y este dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Al darse cuenta de lo que hablábamos, se tapó con sus manos rápidamente, explotando de vergüenza.

—¡Dejen de ser tan mirones, maldita sea!

—Qué delicado eres con algunas cosas, Nico —dije en un tono socarrón mientras lo veía con malicia por entre mis dedos.

—¡Agh! ¡Qué pesados! —mi amigo pelinegro volteó y se metió al baño de nuevo—. ¡No volveré a salir!

—¿Ves? Al final sí se estaba masturbando —dijo Nozomi después de un largo silencio.

—Nozomi, para por favor —Nozomi iba a lanzar otra broma, pero el sonido de un celular la interrumpió. Mi celular, para ser específicos. Busqué mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo saqué. Miré el nombre de quién me llamaba y me tensé al instante. Kotori. Kotori... ¡KOTORI! ¿QUÉ HAGO AHORA?

—¿Quién es Umi? —Nozomi se acercó a mí y observó la pantalla de mi celular. Su expresión dio a entender que ya sabía de quién se trataba—. ¿Necesitas que haga algo?

—¿Podrías contestar tú? —dije con miedo. Sin esperar respuesta, le entregué mi celular a la fuerza y me escondí detrás de ella, a pesar de ser más baja que yo.

—Umi... —justo cuando Nozomi iba a contestar, la llamada finalizó. Me sentí aliviado y triste a la vez. En el fondo, aquí bien en el fondo, quería escuchar la voz Kotori. Para mi mala o buena suerte, Kotori volvió a llamar. Esta vez Nozomi logró contestar—. Em... ¿Aló?

—¡Hola! ¿Umi-chan, eres tú? Te oyes diferente.

—Uh, no, no... Soy Nozomi.

—Oh... —¿fue mi idea o de verdad escuché decepción y tristeza en su voz? ¡Wow, qué bien! ¡O sea! No es que me alegre de que esté mal, pero... Bueno, creo que se me entiende—. ¿Dondé está Umi? ¿Ella está ahí?

—Wow, wow, tranquila pajarito. Umi está dormida.

—Ya veo... bueno, gracias de todos modos. Entonces supongo que nos ve-

—¡Umi, Nozomi! ¡Ayuda! —Nico, para variar, empezó a gritar. Abrió la puerta del baño con fuerza y se acercó a nosotros con rapidez—. ¿¡Qué demonios hago con esto!? ¡ESTA MALDITA COSA NO BAJA!

—¡Nico, baja la voz! —salí de mi escondite y, olvidando por completo que la llamada de voz seguía, empecé a discutir con el más bajo.

—¡Solo quiero que esto baje, Umi!

—¿¡Y crees que yo sé cómo o qué!?

—Uh... chicos, deténganse... —Nozomi intentaba separarnos pero de nada servía.

—Nozomi-chan, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Umi despertó? ¿Quién es la otra persona? —Nozomi se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

—Kotori, ahora mismo estoy en un lío. Vuelve a llamar mañana, ¡nos vemos! —Nozomi cortó la llamada y se puso entre Nico y yo. Nos agarró del cuello de nuestra camisa haciendo que fijáramos nuestros ojos en ella—. ¡Podrían dejar de pelear por una vez, maldita sea! —me quedé sorprendido al igual que Nico. Nunca habíamos escuchado a Nozomi decir esas palabras, y mucho menos verla tan enojada.

—P-perdón, Nozomi, no creí que-

—Nicocchi, cállate y vete a mi habitación, y Umi, escríbele un mensaje a Kotori que debe estar preocupada.

—Pero-

—¿Acaso dijiste pero, Nicocchi?

—¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¡Ya voy, jefa! —Nico hizo una reverencia disculpándose y corrió a la habitación que le indicó Nozomi anteriormente.

Nozomi dio un suspiro y se frotó la sien intentando recuperar la cordura. —Dios... Ni siendo hombres cambian.

—Perdón, Nozomi —incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

—No importa Umi. Ahora solo escríbele a Kotori, ¿sí?

—Está bien... ¿Y tú qué harás con Nico?

—Ya veré qué hacer con Nicocchi y su llamativa erección —¿cómo es que esta mujer puede ser tan directa y no avergonzarse ni en lo más mínimo?

—E-está bien... —Nozomi me hizo un gesto de despedida y yo se lo devolví. Esperé a que entrara a su cuarto para mandarle un mensaje a Kotori. Miré la pantalla de mi celular y tragué saliva con nerviosismo. ¿Qué le digo...? Busqué entre mis contactos su nombre y presioné mi dedo encima cuando la encontré.

 **Kotori (en línea):**

 **Hey, Kotori... Perdón por lo de antes, ocurrió un problema.**

 _ **No te preocupes, Umi-chan. Lamento ser tan metiche, ¿pero qué pasó?**_

 **No es nada importante. Un amigo de Nozomi se quedó a dormir y estaba teniendo un pequeño problema... Ya sabes, cosas de hombres.**

 _ **Oh, ya veo, pero no me refiero a eso, sino a qué te pasó a ti. ¿Por qué te fuiste temprano?**_

 **Solo me sentía mal. Solo eso, en serio. Perdón por no avisarte ni a ti ni a Honoka, es que tenía algo de prisa.**

 _ **¿Estás segura de que nada malo está pasando? ¿Qué haces en casa de Nozomi-chan?**_

 **De eso no te preocupes, Kotori, nada malo está pasando. Yo estoy bien.**

 _ **Bueno... Creo que ya es tarde. Buenas noches, Umi-chan 3**_

 **Buenas noches, Kotori.**

 _ **Te quiero, Umi-chaan~ (・**_ _ **8・**_ _ **)**_

No me atreví a devolverle ese "te quiero", me da demasiada vergüenza... Espero no haber parecido insensato al no responderle.

Miré a mí alrededor y suspiré con cansancio. La vida siendo hombre es agotadora, y más si no sabes cómo manejar las cosas...

—Demonios, necesito ir al baño —susurré con temor y bochorno a la vez. Mire hacia abajo y dudé unos segundos, pero ya no aguantaba más las ganas—. Bueno... Creo que tendré que aprender cómo funciona esta cosa... —miré la puerta del baño y con lentitud la abrí—. Adiós inocencia...

[...]

¿Qué hora era? No lo sé, pero de seguro es muy tarde. No lograba conciliar el sueño de ninguna forma. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me posicioné para estar cómodo. Miré a mi lado y vi a Nico durmiendo plácidamente. Al parecer no había tenido ningún problema en dormir. Es gracias a Nozomi -que nos hizo una cama con los cojines de sus sofás- que podemos dormir en algo que no sea el suelo. No era la cama más acogedora del mundo, pero algo es algo, ¿no? ¿Quién soy yo para pedir cosas de lujo? Ni que fuera Maki... Hablando de Maki, ella haría buena pareja con Nico. Quiero decir, soy consciente de lo diferente que son el uno con el otro, pero creo que se relacionarían muy bien. Bueno, según yo, todos los del grupo se verían lindos juntos... Todos menos Kotori y yo. Kotori es tan adorable, tan cariñosa, tan amable. Y yo soy tan... yo. Simplemente no pegamos.

—¿Estás despierto? —la voz del pelinegro me sobresaltó—. Umi... ¡Hey, Umi!

—Uh, sí, estoy despierto, Nico, ¿qué pasa?

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Kotori —dije con honestidad. Ni siquiera me avergoncé—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que pienso en alguien?

—Nunca dije que pensaras en alguien —le sonreí amistosamente. Nico de delató solito.

—Bien... Tal vez pienso en Maki —dijo Nico tapando su rostro hasta las orejas con la cobija—. Sinceramente no creo tener oportunidad con ella, ni siquiera siendo hombre.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Que no es obvio? Somos tan opuestos. Nuestras personalidades no funcionan juntas —al escuchar eso, me di cuenta de lo inseguros que podemos llegar a ser los dos—. Además... ¿Por qué una persona como yo le atraería? Ella merece personas mejores.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres suficiente para ella?

—No es un secreto que la familia de Maki posee mucho dinero. Tienes cosas caras y valores "sofisticados". Ella merece a alguien de tu clase.

—Pero que no seas millonario no quiere decir que no le gustes.

—¿Crees que le gusto? —Nico se destapó y me miró con ilusión.

—Yo... no lo sé... No sé mucho sobre el amor, así que no conozco las señales. Además, sabes que Maki nunca ha estado con alguien y siempre rechaza a los chicos que se acercan a ella. Tal vez eso quiera decir algo, pero no quiero crear especulaciones. Posiblemente no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, o simplemente tiene un lío... Después de todo, en Japón no está bien visto ese tipo de relaciones...

—Lo sé... Me gustaría hablar con ella algún día, pero el destino parece que no me lo permite. Siempre ocurre algo cuando reúno el valor suficiente para acercarme a ella.

—Ya veo... —se formó un incómodo silencio después de esa conversación. Al parecer Nico se aburrió de conversar, porque unos minutos después escuché sus profundos ronquidos. Al entender que no hablaríamos más, me digné a descansar. Supliqué a Dios para que lograra dormirme.

[...]

—¡Nozomi, no puedes dejarnos aquí! —gritó mi amigo pelinegro. Al parecer nos quedaríamos todo el día en casa de Nozomi. No podemos salir así a la calle tampoco.

—Nicocchi, no puedo llevarlos al instituto...

—¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Y estoy seguro que Umi tampoco quiere!

—Por supuesto que no quiero, pero la única ropa que tenemos es de Nozomi, y ni siquiera nos queda bien.

—Ugh... Odio cuando tienes razón —Nico se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento Nicocchi. Prometo que en la tarde les traeré ropa cómoda. Por el momento no puedo hacer nada.

—¡Pero Nozomi-

Me acerqué a Nico y le tapé la boca. —No te preocupes Nozomi, agradecemos mucho lo que haces por nosotros —le sonreí con cariño.

—Gracias Umi. Ahora, debo irme que se me hace tarde. Nos vemos al rato... Y por favor, no hagan nada malo, en especial tú, Nicocchi —finalizó señalando a Nico.

—¿Yo? Pfff, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? —dijo zafándose de mí.

—Muchas cosas, Nicocchi... —entrecerró los ojos hacia Nico—. En fin, hasta más tarde —y con ello, Nozomi salió por la puerta.

Nico esperó unos segundos y luego se volteó a mí exaltado. —¡Umi, salgamos!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no oíste a Nozomi? —lo miré incrédulo. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos y ya Nico quiere desobedecer a Nozomi.

—Sí, pero ella no se dará cuenta.

—Pero no podemos salir...

—Bueno, entonces iré solo.

—¿Con qué ropa? Dudo que quieras salir con un piyama que ni siquiera te queda bien.

—Con algún buzo que tenga Nozomi. Seguro tiene ropa holgada —dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de nuestra amiga y comenzaba a husmear entre su ropa—. Por lo que sé, Nozomi guarda la ropa que le queda grande por aquí... —vi cómo Nico levantaba unas prendas y las dejaba completamente desordenadas—. ¡Ajá! ¡Bingo! —Nico volteó hacia mí mientras me mostraba una sudadera de color blanco y unos pantalones holgados negros—. Ahora ponte a buscar ropa que no te esperaré si te retrasas.

—¿Qué? Pero Nozomi-

—¡Nozomi no está! Y dudo que vaya a enfadarse. Esta ropa —dijo restregándome la sudadera en la cara—, es vieja, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que la tomamos —alejó la prenda de mi rostro y me sonrió con picardía—. Te invito a pasear para que no nos aburramos.

No sabía si aceptar o rechazar su oferta. La verdad es que no me fiaba de su sonrisa... Pero no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí sin hacer nada, me hacía falta estirar un poco las piernas, así que cedí. —Está bien, Nico. Pero prométeme una cosa.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—No causarás problemas fuera de casa, ¿entendido?

—¡Hablas como si fueras el mayor! —Nico se cruzó de brazos y gruño en voz baja—. Cómo sea... No causaré ningún problema, ¿está bien? —dijo finalmente a regañadientes.

—Muy bien, ahora aguarda un poco, buscaré con qué vestirme.

[...]

Habrán pasado unos 15 minutos en los que nos cambiábamos de ropa por la que habíamos "tomado prestada" del clóset de Nozomi. Nico se colocó la sudadera blanca con sus respectivos pantalones negros, y yo me puse una camisa roja y me quedé con los pantalones de chándal grises con los cuales dormí. Decidimos llevar puestos los zapatos del uniforme escolar, después de todo, no habían más zapatos y Nozomi no tenía de nuestra talla.

—Vámonos rápido. Mientras más temprano salgamos, más temprano llegaremos —dijo Nico mientras con prisa abría la puerta de entrada.

—Ya voy, ya voy —me acomodé bien los zapatos e intenté caminar con ellos sin que me doliese. Ahora que soy hombre, estos zapatos apenas me caben. Juro que siento que mi pie está siendo brutalmente asfixiado—. Dios, ya no siento los pies.

—Sé lo que sientes, pero después de caminar un rato el dolor cesará, créeme —me tomó de la muñeca y me sacó de la casa a la fuerza—. Ahora vámonos, ¿quieres?

Al bajar las escaleras del departamento, decidimos que iríamos a desayunar. Recorrimos las calles que generalmente utilizamos para llegar a Otonokizaka, solo que esta vez era distinto. Ya no iba acompañado de Kotori y Honoka, sino de Nico, con quien nunca creí que llegaría a establecer una conversación. Mientras caminábamos, empezamos a charlar sobre un par de cosas. No esperaba que fuéramos tan parecidos en ciertos aspectos. A ambos nos gustaba hacer ejercicio. A mí por la variedad de deportes que practico, y a él por su sueño de ser Idol. Dice que estando en forma hay más probabilidades de triunfar en el escenario, cosa que entiendo perfectamente, después de todo, ser Idol conlleva una larga rutina de entrenamiento físico. También descubrí que ambos tenemos ese lado inseguro y cobarde que nos frena a hacer algunas cosas... especialmente cosas románticas. Nico me contó que una vez intentó escribir una carta de amor pero que fracasó rotundamente. El romanticismo no es lo suyo.

En medio de la conversación, Nico de repente se detuvo y me miró en silencio. Yo le devolví la mirada, pero estaba confundido. —¿Qué pasa?

—Umi, ¿crees que nos quedemos así para siempre? —me preguntó con seriedad. No estaba muy seguro de qué responder.

—No lo sé... —Nico continuó en silencio. Al parecer mi respuesta no lo convenció del todo—. Tal vez esta de verdad es una oportunidad para nosotros.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Claro, ¿sino por qué otra cosa nos convertiríamos en hombres así de la nada?

—Aún suena increíble eso... Pero bueno, no se me ocurre nada con qué rebatir lo que dices, así que te tendré que creérmelo —sonreí de lado al presenciar la actitud de mi amigo pelinegro.

—Está bien. Mejor continuemos o sino nos atrasaremos-

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado transformista de pacotilla! —miré a Nico con sorpresa al escuchar aquel insulto a mis espaldas. Volteé a mirar y vi una escena que me dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención! —escuché decir a un rubio que no dejaba de dar reverencias de remordimiento.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, desviado! —gritó un anciano que estaba a punto de golpear al rubio con su bastón. Si no fuera por mis reflejos, el rubio tendría tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Oiga, no trate así a la gente! —grité enfadado mientras sostenía el bastón con ambas manos—. ¿Quién se cree que es?

El anciano se limitó a arrebatarme el bastón y golpearme en las manos con este. —Niño insolente. Hoy en día ya no hay respeto —terminó diciendo mientras se alejaba de nosotros a paso veloz.

—Ugh... —miré al rubio que estaba a mí lado—. ¿Estás bien? —el rubio ni siquiera contestó. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa que me incomodaba un poco, puesto que no me quitaba los ojos de encima. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo—. Oye... ¿Estás ahí? —intenté haciendo señas pero nada. El rubio estaba en una especie de shock. Empecé a ponerme nervioso al ver cómo su mirada recorría mi cuerpo. Esto es indecente—. Eh... Bueno, yo ya me voy... —intenté escapar pero su mano en mi hombro me lo impidió.

—¡Tú eres...! —me gritó y se calló casi al instante—. Agh, ¡eso no importa! ¡Ayúdame por favor! —me quedé impresionado por su reacción. No logré articular ninguna palabra, estaba completamente confundido.

—D-disculpa, no sé quién eres... —retrocedí unos pasos pero de nuevo una mano me detuvo. Esta vez era de Nico.

—Umi, mira lo que lleva puesto este chico... —me susurró él.

Si no fuera por Nico, no me habría dado ni cuenta de que el rubio traía puesto el uniforme de Otonokizaka. Parecía estar impactado y muy, pero muy agitado... ¿Cuánto habrá corrido con ese uniforme? No lo sé, pero se notaba el cansancio. Me fijé más en su rostro. Sus ojos son azules como el cielo y sus facciones lucían extranjeras. Ya no hay duda alguna...

—Ah, Eli, ¿cómo estás? —dije después de pensar con profundidad las cosas. Al parecer él no se lo tomó muy bien, porque nos tomó del cuello de nuestra ropa y no encaró con una furia que jamás había visto antes.

—¿¡USTEDES DOS DÍGANME POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SOMOS HOMBRES!? —Aquí vamos de nuevo...

 **Umi Fin PDV.**

 **[...]**

 **Han pasado 84 años... literalmente. ¡Lamento la tardanza! Últimamente han estado pasando tantas cosas en mi vida que me impiden seguir con mis historias. Estaré más pendiente de esta desde ahora, ¡lo prometo!**

 **Dejando de lado las disculpas, espero que este capítulo no se les haya hecho pesado o aburrido. Intenté lo que más pude de compensar el tiempo perdido con este capítulo de 4.000 palabras. Bueno, igualmente tienen la capacidad de comentar este capítulo, ¡espero sus reviews!**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **[Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico o raya mal colocada será editado de inmediato. Al querer publicar el capítulo rápido me he visto obligado a editarlo luego. Lamento las molestias y gracias de antemano].**


End file.
